Neo Allsparks
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: The Allspark decides not to take its destruction passively...I'm lousy at summaries, sorry. BumblebeexSam, ProwlxJazz, RatchetxIronhide, Possible: WheeljackxOC, BluestreakxOC
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Transformers and all its characters belong to Hasbro and I'm making no money off of this story…so yeah.

Introduction: This is the first time Transformers fanfic I've every written and it is un-betaed, so any mistakes grammar or continuum wise feel free to let me know in a nice way. Flames will be used to cook my dinner.

The Neo-Allsparks

Chapter One: New Beginnings

By Delphine Pryde

The Allspark, the life-giver to a sentient race of machines that we would call Transformers, since its uncountable eons of existence was in danger of ending. The small organic male had thrust its ancient cube body into the very spark it had once bestowed on the Transformer known as Megatron. Energy clashed, overload eminent, the Allspark couldn't allow its destruction to happen-time halted. With effort, the conscience separated itself from its body, leaving a bit of its power behind to not alert others of its attentions, and then it sought a new receptacle for its power.

At first it looked at the various Transformers and then dismissed them as viable candidates, it wouldn't be able to inhabit a body that already held a spark. The sparkless bodies of the dead Transformers were also dismissed as they were far too damaged; it did pause at one body that had been torn in two. While the Allspark could not bring back a spark that had already joined the Matrix, it could heal one that still clung to this plane of existence. So with a brief shot of energy the injured Transformer's wounds were healed, the two pieces mending back together, and the spark revitalized, then the Allspark continued its search.

The non-sentient machines it found were too primitive to contain its essence. Finally, the powerful being turned towards the sentient organics that were so prominent on this planet. With work they would be suitable, the transformation of from carbon-based to metal was simple, and manipulation of atoms was easy for the Allspark. It would have to be a gradual change, allowing for mental adjustments of the chosen organic. With this in mind, the Allspark then evaluated the organics in its immediate area that would be suitable. It was only as its attention briefly came upon its former body, frozen in the middle of its destruction, that it realized that it might be foolish to only have one holder for its power. It might not be able to escape destruction so easily next time, better that it should have more than one holder. Splitting itself wouldn't be too hard, after all it served first and foremost as a key to accessing the essence of the Matrix in order to create new Sparks, being a piece of the whole wouldn't effect its ability in the least.

Decided, it once again looked at the various organics for suitability. The first chosen was the very organic that had caused the need to look for a new body in the first place. Sam Witwicky was willing to sacrifice so much to help his world and the Transformer faction, the Autobots, surely he should be suitable to hold the very power he was trying to keep out of evil hands. A piece of itself split and joined its new body.

The next two were simple choices as well. The young female, Mikaela Banes, and hardened captain, Will Lennox, had proven themselves courageous to the Allspark. Mikaela purposely put herself into danger to save the injured Autobot known as Bumblebee and Will was an experienced leader who looked out for those under his command and was willing to put his self in harms way to protect what was important.

The last ones chosen weren't so easy to find. Most of the organics left were panicky, scared creatures that had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and would not be able to handle such responsibilities. Then the Allspark found them, a pair of sisters hiding in one of the many damaged buildings. The older sister had calmly placed herself protectively over her younger sibling in an attempt to spare the younger from any danger. Though clearly scared, the younger sister wasn't panicking, her elder sibling's calm attitude giving her confidence that everything would turn out alright. With a brief brush through the sisters' minds to confirm its choice, it allowed the last pieces of self to join with the two.

With five connections to the living plane in place, the mind of the spark-giver settled back to watch how the universe would handle these new Allsparks.

_AutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticons_

One month…it had been one month since Sam had destroyed the Allspark and the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. One month ago he had gotten together with his crush since elementary school. A week later they had broken up, Mikaela deciding they made better friends that boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam hadn't been as upset about the breakup as he should have been, because by then he had already realized he was in love with someone else-Bumblebee. Not that Sam had told his black and yellow, sometimes a Camaro, guardian. Part of him was convinced that humans and Transformers couldn't be together and Sam just knows he would be able to stand the heartache of rejection from the 'bot.

It had been one month since the Autobot leader had sent a simple message into the depths of space:

"I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any survivors of my kind who may be taking refuge among the stars. Your are not alone. You have a home here, among others of your kind. We are waiting."

The message hadn't been answered until three week later. A ship of Autobots had confirmed that they would reach Earth within the week. Optimus had sent them coordinates to their new base. Well, base was something of a misnomer, it was more a temporary camp until the actual base could be finished from parts of the Autobot ship, the _Ark_, and what the U.S. government had given them as a thank you, including the large piece of property to locate their base that was far from prying eyes. They were originally going to be given the former Sector Seven base at Hoover Dam, but between the tourists and what had actually gone on in the base all it was decided against. Only the most essential rooms were actually ready, mainly the medbay (though Ratchet complained about the lack of equipment), the main control room featuring the Autobot computer system Teletran-1, and a restroom for human visitors (Mikaela had been most insistent). Mikaela and Sam had tents set aside to sleep in, while the Autobots had taken to recharging in their automobile forms.

To avoid attention and lesson the danger of an ambush from Decepticon survivors, the new ship of Autobots had been ordered to enter Earth's atmosphere at irregular intervals in different location in their cometary protoforms, with the last to bring down their ship. The first of the new group of Autobots to arrive had taken the vehicle form of a Police car, much to Sam's chagrin. When the black and white form had first arrived, Sam had immediately thought it was the Decepticon Barricade and had steeled himself for a battle until he had noticed that the Autobots, minus Ironhide who was off with Capt. Lennox, were completely calm. When Sam got a closer look at the police car he realized that the only similarity between Barricade and the other was their paint color, even then the decals were totally different. The 2006 Chevrolet Impala had the correct phrase of "to protect and serve" instead of the twisted "to punish and enslave."

As the Impala closed upon the group, gears whirled and shifted as car turned into a bipedal mech. The mech turned his bright blue optics on Optimus and saluted. "Reporting for duty, sir."

"At ease, Prowl," Optimus said, turning his head to glance at the two humans nearby. "In order to fit into our new planet, please, speak the local language."

A confused Sam, asked, "Wasn't he already speaking English?"

"You understood that?" asked an astonished Jazz.

"We both did," piped up Mikaela.

Looks passed between Optimus and the other Autobots as they communicated wirelessly. Sam felt a strange itch in the back of his head and Mikaela looked just as uncomfortable.

"Prowl was speaking Cybertronian," explained Optimus, "you shouldn't have been able to understand it."

Ratchet had started scanning the two humans without being asked. When he finished, there was a look on his face that could only be described as dumbfounded. "This is impossible."

"What is it?" Optimus asked his medical officer.

Fiddling with some buttons on his arm, Ratchet made a hologram of the inside of the human body appear before them. "This is what a normal human male body looks like," Ratchet stated. Another hologram of a body appeared next to it. "This is Sam's." It was like looking at the schematics for cyborg what with wires and pumps and an occasional human organ, where the heart was supposed to be was a pulsing blue light.

Bumblebee made a strange sound before rasping out, "Is that a spark?"

"Yes and it appears to be cradled in a rudimentary spark chamber…Mikaela's scan showed similar changes."

"What's happening to us?" Mikaela mummered.

Ratchet let out what must have been the equivalent of a Cybertronian sigh. "I…don't know. It would appear that you both are changing into Transformers-"

Bumblebee cut him off, radio blaring out a song clip from Guns 'n Roses, "_You're crazy, hey, hey. You know you're crazy, oh my_." (_1)_

Another sigh, this one sounding more exasperated, then Ratchet explained, "I'd already triple checked my findings before I said anything. I'll need to do more testing before I can come up with the exact hows, but I'll need more specialized equipment. Equipment that we don't have and I have only the vaguest idea on how the go about building with what we have available to us."

"Providing nothing unforeseen happens," Prowl spoke up, "Wheeljack was the next one scheduled to make planet fall, along with Bluestreak."

The Autobot inventor, Wheeljack, would surely be of use, but as for his companion… "Primus, how have you kept your ship intact?"

"Pure luck."

A confused Sam turned to his Guardian. "What'd he mean by that?"

Bumblebee was silent for a moment. "Wheeljack is a great scientist, it's just that his experiments are known to…well, explode."

"And with Bluestreak there to distract him with incessant chatter, Wheeljack's chances of blowing something up are greater," Jazz put in. (_2_)

Sam and Mikaela looked at each other with unease. First they find out they're not even completely human anymore and now they were to undergo tests with a machine that was to be built by the Cybertronian equivalent of a mad scientist. "Okay that's it we're out of here." Mikaela said, grabbing Sam's arm.

"Mikaela, it might be best if you continue to stay here," Optimus said, gently.

"No, I'm going home. When you can explain what's happening to us, then I'll come back."

Ratchet started to protest, but was cut off by Optimus Prime. "Bumblebee, please take her home."

The voice of multiple children sounded for the from the Camaro's speakers, "Aye, aye, Captain. (3)" Mikaela bit her lip to stifle a giggle.

"I'd like to go as well," Sam said. "Not home, just to drop her off."

"Just be careful, we still don't know if any other Decepticons have made it to this world," the Autobot leader cautioned.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

_AutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticons_

The ride to Mikaela's house was filled with a quiet tension, the low hum of the engine and soothing tunes from the speakers doing nothing to ease it. It was something of a relief when they finally got to her house and dropped her off. The brunette beauty was a lot more upset about the whole thing then Sam was. While part of him was confused and angry at the loss of his humanity, another part of his was happy about the whole thing. He felt that the gap between his guardian and himself was being bridged. Sam, wondering what the Transformer thought of him becoming one as well, asked.

Bumblebee gave no response at first, instead he changed directions from heading back to the Autobot base to the lookout point they'd spent time at until the base had finally been established. Gently shaking Sam out the door, Bumblebee took on his bipedaled form. He crotched down, bringing his bright blue optics close to his young companion and with a rusty, yet sexy voice that sent a shiver down Sam's spine, began to speak. "I am sorry that you were not given a choice, but I'm glad that this has happened. I won't have to lose you so soon like I'd feared."

Bumblebee used one of his large fingers to gently caress Sam's face. It was in that moment, looking into electric blue optics, that Sam realized that his love might no be as one-sided as he thought. Gathering his courage, he uttered the words he'd longed to for what seemed like forever. "I love you, Bumblebee."

Finis, for now.

_AutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticonsAutobotsDecepticons_

Didn't have any idea on how to continue from there, so I just ended the chapter. Ideas would be very much appreciated, I am the Queen of Writer's Block which is why most of my stories are very rarely finished or I'm slow to update.

1. _You're Crazy_ belongs and is performed by Guns 'n Roses

2. Read something similar, about Sam being told that Bluestreak wasn't allowed near Wheeljack, because he actually tries to listen and then gets distracted and WHOOPs there goes another explosion, in another fanfic, which I can't remember the name of, but I liked the idea. If anyone knows the name of the fanfic, let me know, I'd like to reread it.

3. Beginning of the Sponge Bob Squarepants theme song.


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: Transformers and all its characters belong to Hasbro and I'm making no money off of this story…so yeah.

Introduction: This is the first time Transformers fanfic I've every written and it is un-betaed, so any mistakes grammar or continuum wise feel free to let me know in a nice way. Flames will be used to cook my dinner.

The Neo-Allsparks

Chapter Two: Meetings

By Delphine Pryde

In was plain and simple, being without a car sucked. It is said that you never know what you've got until its gone and frankly, Louise never realized just how much she had depended on her car until it had been destroyed a month ago. The cause of its destruction was forever burned in her mind. She had taken her sister Marie to the closest large mall to shop for dresses for Senior ball, their mother being far to busy to take the seventeen year old and the teenager didn't have her own credit card. They lived in Centerville, a college town that only sported a small mall with a limited selection. (1) Centerville was located halfway between Hoover Dam where their mother worked, though they hadn't been certain what she did since it was classified, and Mission City.

So on that fateful day, the sister's had taken the eldest's hand me down 2001 Toyota Camry to the Mission City Mall, picked out a peach colored formal dress, had a quick lunch at the food court, and then ran into trouble as they headed home. At first Louise thought it was a simple accident that was causing the traffic jam, but then came the screaming, the explosions, and the giant robots waging war in Mission City's streets. The reason that Louise abandoned her car was unclear, in fact most of what happened that day was still something of a blur, but it was a good thing she did. While Marie and Louise had taken refuge in a damaged building, one of the giant robots, a large blue one with flame decals, ended up flattening the poor car as he battled a rather demonic looking robot.

Something happed to Louise as she laid in that damaged building, her body covering Marie's in an attempt to ward off any damage to her younger sibling. For a moment she felt her body tingle as if a low powered, electric current were running through it, and a gentle presence brushed her mind, then it was gone. Later Marie would confide that something similar had happened to her.

When everything was over, government agents and emergency crews swept through the portion of the city that had been attacked, searching for survivors. Apparently, the government was attempting to cover up the incident, because once it had been determined that Marie and Louise were relatively unharmed minus some bruises and scrapes they had been confronted by an agent by the name of Simmons. He spun some bullshit story about a government experiment gone wrong and the sisters might have been forced to believe him if they hadn't spotted their mother in the clean up crew.

The forty-five year old woman, with her copper red hair in a tight bun and wearing a black uniform with unrecognizable badges, seemed like another person. Sue Willard had gotten into a shouting match with Simmons over her daughters and their right to know the truth and won. That was when Marie and Louise Willard learned that their mother worked for a secret government agency called Sector Seven, about the robotic race called Transformers, and the cube called the Allspark. Then they were sworn to secrecy, signed a pile of non-disclosure agreements, and Sue took them home.

Things had changed in the convening month. Sector Seven was being shut down, so all personnel were either retiring or being transferred to a near by Air Force base and since the commute wouldn't be too bad they wouldn't be moving. Marie and Louise had reached something of an agreement about sharing Marie's 2000 red Nissan Ultima until Louise could get around to buying her own—which meant a trip to a car dealership in Mission City where she was understandably reluctant to go.

Louise got the car for her daytime college classes, while Marie took the school bus, and Marie got the car at night to go hang out with her friends. There were snags to the car solution, like now, that made Louise think that not having a car sucked. One of Louise's college classes was Astronomy and once a month the class went out of town where the light pollution wasn't so bad and observed the stars and planets. The class was scheduled that night, but Marie had plans as well for the night. Their mother's silver 2006 Honda Civic would be in the shop until the next day, leaving the Nissan Ultima the only car in the house and boy was Marie determined no to lose possession of it.

They held their argument in the kitchen, Marie standing at 5ft 6in was wearing a tan summer sleeveless dress that barely reached her knees and had her gold-red hair straightened so that the tips reached mid back, and had complementing makeup on her face. Her hands were clenching her car keys possessively. Opposite of her was Louise who stood at 5ft 8in and was dressed in more casual clothes that were appropriate for where her class was holding their observation session. She wore stone colored jeans and a black t-shirt with the legend "Silence is golden, duck tape is silver," printed in silver above the picture of a yellow smiley face whose mouth had been covered by duck tape. Her hair, a dark auburn, was in a long braid that reached an inch or so past her waist. Her arms were folded across her chest and a frown was on her makeup free face as she stared at her sister.

Their mother eventually broke the argument up. "Marie, you should know by now that school is more important—un uh, don't interrupt," The older woman raised her hand to ward off her youngest's protests. "However, I understand that you have plans of your own. So how about this: you drop your sister off at her class and go do you…thing and Louise will call your cell when she's ready to go. How's that sound?"

"That'd be fine, Mom."

"I guess," Marie said, pouting slightly.

"Good, there's enough fighting in the world without it happening in my house." Moms always seem to know how to make you feel like you were a brat, no matter your age, thought Louise.

_autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

Louise was the last of her class, besides her professor, to be still at their meeting site: a Sod farm. Doctor Lambert, who had already packed up the school's various telescopes, offered Louise a ride home. The twenty-one year old declined, she'd already called her sister to be picked up. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you?" asked the grandmotherly Astronomy professor.

"No, thank you. It shouldn't take my sister long and the only thing out here are the bugs," Louise pointed out, flicking a mosquito off her arm.

"I'll see you next week then," Doctor Lambert bid farewell and left in a beat up Station Wagon that was probably older than Louise herself.

Louise was left in the darkness with only the stars, a quarter moon, and a fading flashlight as sources of light. She shut off the flashlight to conserve what was left of power in the two D batteries and waited. Marie had said she would be there to pick her up as soon as she made her rounds of goodbyes. The dark auburn haired girl wasn't under any delusions that such a task would be short. She knew her sister well enough to know that the seventeen year old would get caught up talking to her friends instead of just saying goodbye, so after fifteen minutes Louise gave her sister another call.

"I'm so sorry," Marie apologized as soon as she answered. "I'm leaving right now."

"Don't speed, you can't afford another ticket," Louise cautioned, knowing that her sister went over the speed limit if she was in a hurry.

"Ye-es, Mom," drawled her sister.

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"Thank you." Louise lips twitched in a small smile at her sister's insult. "I try."

"Whatever." She could picture Marie rolling her blue-gray eyes. "I'll be there soon."

"Bye." A finger smashed a red colored button to disconnect the call.

To pass the time, Louise looked up into the sky and attempted to find the various constellations without anyone there to help. The only ones she was able to spot right off were Ursa Major and Minor, which included the Big and Little Dipper, and Orion the Hunter, the belt made up of three bright stars was very distinctive. As she tried to spot other constellations, she noticed two of the pinprick points of light seemed to be moving. Louise might have chalked them up to being a satellite or airplane if not for the fact that they seemed to be growing bigger.

They had to be meteors or some kind of space junk that were much too large to fully break up in the atmosphere, not that Louise much cared. The twenty-one year old was more concerned with the fact that one of the flaming balls was headed her way. One of the main characters in a show Louise liked had faced something similar. As the object drew closer blue-green hazel eyes widened, she quoted the character George from Dead Like Me most memorable line from the Pilot, "Oh, shit," through herself on the ground, and kissed her ass goodbye. (2)

The ground shook and a loud explosion echoed through her ears as the object impacted the ground, sending dirt, grass, and rocks into the air. Convincing herself that she wasn't dead, Louise stood up, straightened out her clothes, and went to investigate the impact crater.

What Louise found in the impact crater wasn't what she expected. It looked like a metal egg covered with interlocking grooves. With a click, the metal egg started unfolding itself. A slim robot that towered over Louise, stood where the metal egg once was. Bright blue optics turned to look at her.

"Um, hi," Louise squeaked desperately trying to control her urge to run, memories from Mission City coming to the fore of her mind. She really hoped it was one of the good guys or she was so screwed.

The robot paused, the brightness of its optics fading briefly, and Louise could have sworn she heard the faint sound of a modem connecting to the Internet. When the moment was over, the robot spoke, "Greetings, human female."

"Louise. My name is Louise Willard," the young adult said, feeling slightly braver. Surely if the robot was bad it'd have tried to squish her already.

"Ah, Louise, the female form of Louis, meaning 'famous in battle.' Willard surname for one who has a determined disposition, from will, choice, command, and ard, the Teutonic of art, strength, nature, disposition.," (3)

"It's just a name," Louise muttered.

"To my people, names describe a bot. Mine describes my job as a scientist and my personality. While not equivalent, a close approximation would be Wheeljack."

"Wheeljack, huh? Cool, so who are your people? I'm guessing from the way you arrived that they're not from around here." She was pretty sure she knew from what she had learned after the Mission City incident, but she just wanted confirmation.

"I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron and –" he, for his voice was distinctly male, was cut off by the blasting of a horn.

The vehicle approaching them wasn't the red Nissan Ultima, but a gorgeous white 2007 Nissan Versa, brand spanking new and Marie was behind the wheel.

As the car reached Wheeljack and Louise, it stopped and Marie got out. The Versa transformed into a bipedal robot form, individual car parts still visible on the robot. The new robot quickly gained ground and slapped Wheeljack's shoulder comradely and started to babble. "Wheeljack, I landed in front of a car, but Marie, that's Marie by the way. Anyway, Marie drove off the road and hit a tree, but wasn't hurt. So I offered her a ride with my new vehicle mode I found from a nearby, uh, car lot I think is the word and…" Louise tuned him out and turned to her sister.

"His name is Bluestreak," Marie offered.

"Fitting…I think I just met your soulmate," Louise said, dryly. She side stepped Marie's attempt to hit her.

Finis, for now.

1. Totally made up town, though I'm sure y'all knew that.

2. Synopsis for Dead Like Me, courtesy of Wikipedia: Georgia "George" Lass is aloof and emotionally distant from her family and shied away from her life. After dropping out of college, she takes a job at Happy Time Temporary Services. On her lunch break of her first day, she is hit and killed by a toilet seat from the de-orbiting of the Mir space station. She is informed shortly after her death that, rather than moving on to the "great beyond", she will become a grim reaper in the "external influence" division, responsible for reaping souls of people who die in accidents suicides and homicides. Through the first season, George has trouble adjusting to her circumstances: collecting souls, while holding a day job at Happy Time. By the second season, she has mostly adjusted to her new role, though still has unresolved issues with her life and her afterlife.

3. Wheeljack sure seems to be channeling Perceptor. cough Anyway, the meaning of Willard came from the Ancestor Search: Family History and Genealogy Resources by Surname.


	3. Comrades and Sparkmates

Disclaimer: Transformers and all its characters belong to Hasbro and I'm making no money off of this story…so yeah.

Introduction: This is the first time Transformers fanfic I've every written and it is un-betaed, so any mistakes grammar or continuum wise feel free to let me know in a nice way and I'll do my best to correct them. Flames will be used to cook my dinner.

The Neo-Allsparks

Chapter Three: Comrades and Sparkmates

By Delphine Pryde

He was still talking, running on and on without stopping for a breath. Though there really wasn't a reason a giant robot – Autobot, Louise corrected herself – would need to breath. She was beginning to develop a twitch in the corner of her eye as Bluestreak continued to blabber. Their group, which consisted of Louise, her sister Marie, and their new Autobot friends Wheeljack and Bluestreak, had moved away from the Sod Farm where Wheeljack had landed in his meteor protoform and were now hiding just out of sight near a highway.

They were hiding out near a highway so that Wheeljack could scan a vehicle. Problem was the choices so far had…well, stunk and Bluestreak's inability to shut up didn't help matters. Marie would join in the conversation from time to time until she had to stop for a breather. What really annoyed Louise is when they'd start talking at the same time, each steadily increasing their volume to be heard over the other. Wheeljack wasn't much help, he actually tried to listen to them, only turning his attention away when a vehicle passed by, before rejecting it as unsuitable and turning back to listen.

Bluestreak talked about life in space, what Cybertron was like, and about other Autobots. He flitted from topic to topic without any transition leaving Louise confused. At least Marie mostly stuck to a few earthly topics instead of going off on a God knows where tangent.

The sound of another car drew the attention of the twenty-one year old. "What about that one?" she asked, pointing to a blue 2007 Chrysler Sebring and crossing her fingers. _Please, oh, please let this be the one._

"It will do," Wheeljack said and began to scan the vehicle. Soon where the protoform had been was a Chrysler Sebring, not the blue as the car he scanned was, but white with a total of four stripes, two green and two red, running from front to aft and the red Autobot symbol shown proudly on the hood.

"Very nice," said Marie, before Wheeljack shifted to mech form.

His car form was nice, Louise admitted to herself, but his mech form with colored car parts acting as armor to protect more delicate systems was very pleasing to the eye-cute even. Louise mentally slapped herself. _I did not just find a giant robot cute…I did. God, I so need to get a boyfriend if I'm perving after an alien robot._

Of course that would mean finding a boy to willingly date her, something she'd never had much luck with. In high school she was an overweight, glasses wearing nerd more interested in getting good grades and reading science fiction novels than socialization of any kind. Even after graduation and making an effort to make herself physically attractive by loosing weight, getting her eyes fixed by laic surgery, she still couldn't get herself a boyfriend, mostly because she was still anti-social as ever. Louise's mother teasingly called her a hermit, a nickname that was closer to the truth than she cared to admit. Outside of classes and family, Louise didn't have much interaction with people since she very rarely left the house for anything, not including college. Social situations with people she didn't know had a tendency to make her nervous to the point of being ill.

Her sister's ability to gather friends without much effort was one of the few things she admired and envied about Marie, even if it seemed like the girl was living out a teen drama. If she was more of a social creature Louise would already have had a boyfriend – she paused in her thoughts as Bluestreak and Marie reached a particular high volume- then again there was something to be said for the silent type. Either way, she had to face facts: she was boyfriend-less and had for some bazaar reason gained a crush in the form of a giant robot. She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, it was far to late to deal with anything.

"Alright," Louise said, raising her voice to be gain the others' attention. Three pairs of optics and eyes turned towards her. "It's late, I suggest we all head to Marie's and my home and get some rest. You can meet up with your comrades tomorrow."

Wheeljack nodded, seeing the logic in her words. "That is acceptable.:

"Cool!" Marie squealed. "It'll be like a sleepover." She halted suddenly as she realized something and then eyed her sister. "I am not explaining this to Mom," she declared.

Face met palm as Louise groaned in dread.

_autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

Night had settled on the base before Jazz was finally able to get Prowl alone. The saboteur practically ambushed the second in command of all Autobot forces. After all it had been several thousand years since they had seen one another and Jazz was very eager to get reacquainted with his sparkmate. Their bond, which had been thin and faded from too many years and distance apart, had gained power as they touched.

The bonding of two sparks allowed the mates to always know if the other was alive, no matter the distance, and if they were physically close enough they could chare memories and emotions without having to actually join sparks, which unbonded pairs had to do to even achieve a similar closeness. The downside to being spark-bonded was a vulnerability others didn't have, to lose you sparkmate was to lose part of yourself. Most bots didn't survive the death of their spark mate, either the sudden shock dragging them down as well or the one left taking his own life in grief. In the uncertainty of war, where death loomed in every nook and cranny, few bots were willing to leave themselves open like that. Prowl and Jazz were one of the few spark-bound couples that had bonded during the war, most of the small number of spark-bound couples in the Autobot forces had boded before the war had begun. There were no sparkmates in the Decepticon army for obvious reasons.

Love traveled across their bond as fingers reached under plating to caress sensitive wires, making the normally no-nonsense Prowl moan and arch into the touch. Jazz smirked at the sound and began to play him like an instrument until Prowl was a quivering mess of anticipation. Then chests came together, spark chambers open, and electricity, memories, and emotions began to fly between them at incomprehensible rates. Pleasure washed over the mechs, spiraling ever upward until they drew away as systems overloaded.

"I missed ya, Prowler," Jazz said, when the two had finished rebooting.

"Really, I couldn't tell," came a dead panned reply.

Jazz grinned and once again jumped his sparkmate.

_Autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

Jazz wasn't the only one jumping their lover. Ironhide, having come back from his visit to Capt. Lennox's farm, had cornered Ratchet in the med bay. The weapons specialist and the chief medical officer had been lovers on and off for nearly the entire war, but they hadn't spark-bonded, mostly due to Ironhide's reluctance. For behind that tough black chassis was a wounded spark.

Once upon a time, Ironhide had been spark-bonded to a femme Transformer by the name of Chromia. She had been killed when the Autobot/Decepticon war first started, when Decepticons had attacked the Energon storage facility where she had worked as a guard. His need to avenge her had initially kept Ironhide alive after their bond broke. But through the years as the anger settled down into a low rage, it was Ratchet that kept Ironhide from giving into his broken spark-bond.

The past month, Ironhide had spent in the company of Will Lennox and his wife and the love the two of them clearly shared, had made him think. Maybe it was time to put the past behind him. Chromia wouldn't have wanted him to be miserable for the rest of his life. He imagined if he could hear her from the Matrix what she would say. "Idiot, don't wallow in your own self pity. Bond with the mech or so help me I'll come back to pound it into your CPU."

So, in the heat of the moment before they brought their sparks together, Ironhide blurted out, "Bond with me."

There was a moment of silence that lasted an eternity to Ironhide as all his fears and doubts ran unchecked, then Ratchet pulled Ironhide forward, open spark chambers meeting with a soft clang. "It's about time," the medic muttered and not giving Ironhide a chance to have any second thoughts began the protocol to bond their two sparks together for the rest of their, hopefully, long lives.

_Autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

Sam had learned more about Autobots in the last couple of hours then he had learned in the past month of his association with the friendly Transformers. After Sam had confessed his love to Bumblebee, the guardian/scout admitted that he shared similar feelings for Sam and the reasons the young Autobot hadn't mentioned as much sooner. He was unsure if Sam would return his feelings and the short life span of a human would make such a relationship doomed from the start. The discussion then led into the mating practices of Transformers.

"How can we join sparks, if mine isn't accessible?" Sam wondered.

"It will be if Ratchet's right and you're going to fully turn into a Transformer, however until then…" Bumblebee drew far enough away to transform back in his Camaro form. "There's always this."

A human figure flickered into existence in front of Sam. The form was of a human teenager, slightly older than Sam with blond hair that reached down to the chin, the tips darkened like they had been dipped in ink. He wore a simple clothes combination of blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a single horizontal black stripe across the chest.

"Bee?" Sam asked as he gazed into twinkling blue eyes. "How…"

"This is my external simulation form or simi-form for short," came Bumblebee's voice from the handsome human figure. "The closest human equivalent would be a hologram." The human Bumblebee caressed Sam's face, startling the boy at the sudden touch. "Which you can see isn't exact as I can physically touch you, but I don't think it's necessary to get into the specifics of the technology right now."

"How come I've never seen it before? Sure would have caused less notice than a driverless Camaro."

"Simi-forms are foremost for blending into alien cultures to gather information. They fool other species into thinking that the simi is on of them. Such practices seem dishonest to me. However, since you know what I really am there is nothing wrong with taking a simi- form to do this-" Bumblebee pulled Sam to him and proceeded to ravish his mouth until they had to separate so Sam could breath.

"For someone whose species doesn't even have lips, you're a good kisser."

"Internet."

Sam laughed. "You'll have to show me what else you've learned, but right now we'll stick to kissing."

Bumblebee was just happy to spend time with the one he loved and he proceeded to show that to Sam.

_Autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

Meanwhile- Optimus Prime was in a light recharge and high above in an orbit around the green and blue planet of Earth was the Autobot ship Solaris. The ship had entered stealth mode, involving shutting down all non-essential systems, in order to avoid detection from any Decepticons that might be in the area and the primitive satellites that orbited the Earth in ridiculous numbers.

Half of the Solaris crew had already made landfall, leaving the rest to prep for their own journey to the planet and the last to take the ship as well. At least that's what they were supposed to be doing.

I _must have done something to anger Primus before I was sparked to deserve this_, thought the Autobot known as Hound. As the Solaris' second in command, Hound had been left the task by its leader, Prowl, to ready the ship for planet fall and keep an eye on the rest of the crew until they had each made their own journey to Earth in cometary protoforms. With Wheeljack and Bluestreak gone so was the threat of surprise explosions, unfortunately that left him in close quarters alone with THEM.

From a single spark that for unknown reasons had split came the twins that were feared and hated by both Autobots and Decepticons alike, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. In brief amounts the twins were fun to be around, but spending years on end in the same ship with them could send the most logical and serene of bots insane. Hound didn't even want to think of how many times Prowl had his logic circuits fried by the twins. If the two weren't so detrimental to any Decepticons they came across, Prowl probably would have turned them into scrap metal long ago. Though that might happen anyway, Hound though amusedly as he listened to Sideswipe expressed his excitement of seeing Ratchet again to his brother.

Back on Cybertron, the twins had been the bane of Ratchet's existence. Constantly coming to his med bay for injuries that could have been prevented if they had expressed a moments worth of precaution had the CMO cussing and threatening to turn them into sentient garbage disposal units. No doubt the medic volunteered to be a part of the Ark's crew just to get away from them.

Hound was brought out of his reminiscing by Sideswipe uttering the words that sent any sane bot fleeing in terror. "Sunny, I'm sooooooooo bored."

"Don't call me Sunny," came the automatic reply, but Hound could see scheming going on in the vain bot's optics.

Fighting down images of mayhem, Hound ran the ships preparation list through his CPU. There was nothing left he couldn't handle on his own. It was best to let the twins go join their fellow Autobots on the planet, keeping them on the ship was risking the Solaris' destruction.

"Prepare yourselves to make landfall," Hound ordered. The smirks he got in response gave Hound the feeling that he had just fallen for one of the twin's ploys.

Finis, for now.

_Autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

Chapter Three complete! does a happy dance I know some of you were probably hoping Sam and Bee would go further, but I'm afraid I'll have to work up my courage not to mention test my writing skills to write such a scene, the short spark sex scene was hard enough….


	4. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: Transformers and all its characters belong to Hasbro and anything else you recognize belongs to whoever holds those rights and I'm making no money off of this story…so yeah.

Introduction: This is the first time Transformers fanfic I've every written and it is un-betaed, so any mistakes grammar or continuum wise feel free to let me know in a nice way and I'll do my best to correct them. Flames will be used to cook my dinner. Also, I've never read any of the comics, so for some of the Transformers' personalities I'm drawing from the G1 cartoon and various fanfics I've read.

The Neo-Allsparks

Chapter Four: Double Trouble

By Delphine Pryde

To her relief, Marie had decided to ride back home with Bluestreak, leaving Louise with Wheeljack. The auburn-haired girl eyed her Transformer companion in his car form. "So, are you driving or am I? It'll look weird if the driver's seat is empty."

"Not a problem." To prove his point, Wheeljack turned on his external simulation form projector, causing his human simi-form to pop into existence in front of Louise.

Wheeljack's simi-form was a human of Asian decent in his early thirties. Glossy black hair cut evenly reached just below the nape of the neck. Small, circular silver glasses framed dark, almond shaped eyes. The skinny figure was clad in a dark green turtle neck shirt, whitewash jeans, and a white lab coat with the red Autobot symbol on the right front pocket.

Louise had to admit that he was very attractive in a geeky sort of way. She circled around the simi form, studying him from every angle. Hesitantly, she reached out with her right pointer finger and poked him in the shoulder before jumping slightly in surprise when she felt her finger meet with resistance. "Your solid."

"Of course." He then proceeded to explain about the external simulation form and its purpose. Louise loved the sound of his voice, it combined with the human form Wheeljack had taken, gave her that funny feeling that was typical when one first gains a crush.

After Wheeljack finished his explanation, he'd cocked his head to the side curiously. "Fascinating, your pheromone levels are rising, which according to you World Wide Web indicates an attraction to another."

Blood rushed to her face, making Louise resemble a tomato. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole to save her from any further embarrassment, but the chances of that were slim so she settled on avoiding the subject by hopping into the passenger seat of the Chrysler Sebring that was Wheeljack's true body. As soon as the simi form slid behind the driver's seat, she spouted out directions to her house, Louise would much rather face her mother than the current situation.

In a rare bout of tact, Wheeljack dropped the subject and instead asked her to explain more in-depth what she knew about other Transformers on Earth. So as they drove to her home, Louise told about her experience in Mission City and what she had learned about later. Sensing his depression over the destruction of the Allspark, Louise mentioned the strange thing that had happened to her and Marie when they were hiding in a damaged building. "My body felt as if an electric current was running through it, but it didn't hurt and then there was a presence that filled my mind briefly before fading away."

"A presence?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's hard to describe, but I'll try. It was like my mind was overshadowed by another for a short time. It felt as if I was being judged and passed some kind of test, that was when the electric current feeling came and then I felt normal again."

There was a moment of silence as Wheeljack processed what she had told him. A theory of what happened was forming in his CPU, but he needed more data to back it up. Those new scanners the mech had developed and installed during the long search for the Allspark would finally be of some us. "I'd like to scan you," he told her bluntly. "I might be able to give you some answers then."

"Depends on the scan," Louise told him.

"Nothing that would be harmful to an organic being," the Autobot assured her.

"I should ask Mom first, but it will probably be alright."

The simi-form blinked his eyes. "I was under the impression that you were an adult and no longer subject to your progenitor."

Louise gave a small snort. "Doesn't matter how old I get, I'll always be her baby girl." Her face softened. "I don't mind asking her permission for most things, because her decision is usually the right one. Besides if I wanted to be independent all I'd have to do is move out, but then I'd have to get a job to pay for a place, food, power, and so on. Its less complicated to just stay where I am until I've graduated from college and have found a decent job."

Wheeljack could see the logic in her reasoning and told her so.

_autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

About a block from her house, Louise noticed a familiar Nissan Versa parked on the side of the street. Marie waved from the driver's seat before Bluestreak shifted into drive and pulled behind Wheeljack. Louise roller her eyes at her sister's antics. It was obvious that the younger girl had waited for the other two instead of heading straight to the house and facing her mother alone.

As the two pseudo-cars pulled into the driveway, they were greeted by Sue Willard. The matron had been drawn out by the appearance of two unfamiliar cars being ridden by her daughters. She didn't say anything as waited for her girls to approach, she just stood there with arms folded across her chest.

Louise was the first to leave the car form of Wheeljack and approach her mother, the Autobot's simi form trailing behind. Marie just got out and leaned against Bluestreak's driver's side door. "Coward," Louise hissed at her sister as she passed the teenager, a smirk appearing on the younger girl's lips.

Eyebrows raising inquisitively, Sue demanded to know, "Well, whose this and where is the Ultima?"

"You know how you mentioned we might be getting some out of town visitors?" Louise's two pointer fingers had started to tap together nervously. "Well, they're here. Meet Wheeljack," She wept her right hand out to indicate both Wheeljack's car and simi-form. "and Bluestreak. Both Autobots, of course." As she had introduced the Nissan Versa, a human form appeared next to Marie.

Bluestreak's simi form was a male in his late teens with shaggy bleach blond hair that had two streaks of crimson framing an average face. He wore a white T-shirt with the red Autobot symbol as the shirt logo, a pair of blue jeans that flared, and white Reeboks.

The simi form of Bluestreak hurried forward and grasped Sue's hands in his. "I'm happy to meet you, Marie told me how you worked for Sector Seven. It must have been scary working in the same building as Megatron. How come you had the Allspark right next door to him? Seem very impractical to me, but, mmm-"

Not in the mood, Louise had covered Bluestreak's mouth to muffle his voice. "Not now," she said firmly before releasing him. Being used to having his conversations interrupted, Bluestreak shrugged and stepped back.

"Well, I suppose you should come in. I'm interested in learning about how you can take human form and," Sue eyed her youngest daughter, "I still want to know what happened to the Ultima."

Marie gulped, her mother would not be happy to learn that she'd crashed the vehicle her mother had bought and paid for and then left it without calling anyone. Now it was Louise's turn to smirk.

_autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

They had landed just outside the city of Las Vegas. Having accessed the entirety of the Internet, Sunstreaker had concluded that the so called "City of Sin" would be the only place in the state of Nevada where he would be able to find an alt mode that would fit his exact standards. Sideswipe had gone along with his twin, even though he didn't care as much about the style of his vehicle form, just the functionality. Then came the problem of how to get into the city without being spotted by the tiny flesh creatures that were the planet's dominant species. Sideswipe thought they should scan a car that was in their sensor range and then head into the city to look for a better automobile, but Sunstreaker was having none of it.

"Me, take on an unworthy form, never." There was horror in the protoform's voice.

Sideswipe resisted the urge to roll his optics. It was trying, putting up with his brother's narcissism. "Fine, I'll go find a vehicle worthy of your beauty to scan and send you the specs," he offered. If he didn't go out and find a vehicle for Sunstreaker, then the vain bot would wait for one to come to him and that would take only Primus knows how long.

Sunstreaker agreed to his plan and settled himself out of site while Sideswipe expanded his sensors to find a vehicle of appropriate size to mimic. He settled on a passing 1984 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am that had seen better days. After making modifications to the specs, notably changing the black paint to his signature color of brilliant red, Sideswipe took his new vehicle form and headed off towards the city lights.

As he entered the city, Sideswipe established a link up with his twin, allowing Sunstreaker to receive live visual information from the other, and began the arduous task of finding the perfect vehicle.

He passed hundreds of vehicles, every thing from a classic Camaro to a souped up Lamborghini Diablo, and all were rejected. Sunstreaker did briefly consider a Lexus concept car, the LF-A, on display at an auto show that was shut down for the night, before rejecting it because he saw the ONE. Through think glass on a stand near the LF-A was a silver Lamborghini Reventón that seemed to call out to Sunstreaker. "Me, pick me!" (1)

"That one," Sunstreaker said across their link.

"Ni-ice." His twins propensity for being vane may be a pain in the aft, but Sideswipe had to admit that his twin had an optic for beauty, mostly due to the fact that before the Autobot/Decepticon war, Sunstreaker had been an artist.

Sideswipe began to scan the million dollar car, the specs being sent to Sunstreaker almost immediately. After making sure none of the planet's natives would see, Sideswipe changed his vehicle mode, internal and external components shifting until a red painted Reventón stood where the Firebird had once been. A sigh of satisfaction sounded through his head, letting him know that Sunstreaker had taken on the new mode as well and found it pleasing. His job down, the Autobot warrior shifted into drive and headed back out to meet up with his twin.

As Sideswipe entered the outer parts of the city, his radar picked up a signal that was Cybertronian in origin. "Hey, Sunny, did Hound mention any Autobots in this area? I just picked up a signal that wasn't from one of those fleshies machines."

"No," came his twin's voice sounding very grave, no even mentioning the red Autobot calling him by that hated nickname.

"The only Decepticons currently on Earth are Barricade, Frenzy, and Skorponok…"

"Skorponok is stuck in a desert half the world away," Sunstreaker pointed out.

"Then its Barricade and he probably has that little glitch with him." For a bot that wasn't even as tall as a human, Frenzy had proven himself to be a pain in the aft to any who went against him. "Been a while since we've seen ol' Cade. Maybe we should pay him a visit."

Before the war, Barricade had been part of Cybertron's law enforcement under Prowl. Between public drunken brawls and pranks on high officials, the serious mech had seen his share of the twins. No doubt that as soon as Barricade heard that they'd joined the Autobots, he'd fled to the Decepticon side in desperation where he ended up with comrades worse than the twins could ever be.

"Lets." A smirk could be heard in Sunstreaker's voice. Poor Barricade, ain't karma a bitch?

_autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

"_Weren't you the one that said, that you don't want me anymore.  
And how you need your space, and give the keys back to your door.  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me.  
But still you said that love was gone, and that I had to leave.  
Now you, talkin' bout a family  
Now you, sayin' I complete your dream  
Now you, sayin' I'm your everything  
You confusin' me  
What you say to me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me.  
Cause what goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back  
I remember when  
I was sittin' home alone  
Waitin' for you  
Til 3 o'clock in the morn  
And when you came home, you'd always have some sorry excuse.  
And explainin' to me, like I'm just some kinda fool  
I sacrifice the things I want to and do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me, you never come through  
Now you, wanna be a bond of me  
Now you, have so much to say to me  
Now you, wanna make time for me  
What you do to me.  
You confusin' me  
Don't play with me  
Don't play with me.  
Cause what goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back  
I remember when  
I was sittin' home alone  
Waitin' for you  
Til' 3 o'clock in the morn  
Night after night  
Knowin' something goin' on  
Wasn't home befo me  
You was, you was gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy, but believe me.  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceived me.  
And never do what you was supposed to do  
No need to hose me fool, cause I'm ova you  
Cause what goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
Gotta stop tryin', to come back to me  
What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down.  
It's called Karma baby.  
And it goes around.  
What goes around, comes around,  
What goes up, must comes down,  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me._" (3)

Alicia Keys sang on the radio, the volume at a deafening tone within the black and white patrol car that in reality was the Decepticon known as Barricade. In the passenger side of his front seat was his silver limbed partner, Frenzy, tapping a foot in time to the music's beat as metallic fingers awkwardly ran across a laptop's keyboard as the hacker searched for signs of other Decepticons. Few humans were on the darkened Las Vegas street the Decepticon had parked on, those that were went out of their way to avoid the strange cop car with the decal of "to punish and enslave."

An apple red car appearing in his rear view mirror got his attention, the car being far to nice for the current neighborhood. Then an identical car, only this one was painted a blinding yellow, rolled next to the red. Frenzy looked up, his fingers sliding to a stop as the music cut off. Signals were coming from the two expensive cars, two very, VERY familiar signals.

The red Lamborghini cut him off before he could even think about fleeing. It appeared he'd have to fight instead. Frenzy jumped out onto the street as all three cars shifted in mech form.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," he growled the names.

"Aw look, Sunny, he remembers us," the red mech said, lightly.

"Doesn't look very happy to see us, Sides," Sunstreaker remarked.

Barricade looked like the proverbial person stuck between a rock and a hard place, having tangled with twins before, the mech knew he stood no chance against the two Autobots. He'd have to retreat as soon as an opening came.(4) Too bad for Barricade that Frenzy blew that chance. The spastic little hacker was unable to stand the tension and decided to fire first, releasing sharp, rounded metal discs at Sunstreaker. The yellow mech turned to the side to avoid the disc hitting anything vital, instead they left some very impressive scratches in the chest armor.

"My new paint job!" Anger radiated off of Sunstreaker as he glared at Frenzy before turning his attention on Barricade as if it was the black and white mech's fault.(5)

"Ooo, not good," Sideswipe hissed, as he continued to block Barricade's escape. Sunstreaker advanced on the Decepticon and his smaller partner.

One thought ran through Barricade's CPU, _oh, slag, this is going to hurt. _

_Chapter, finis._

_autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

1. No clue if there are any auto shows in Las Vegas, just needed someplace where a Lamborghini Reventón would be and not be out of place.

2. Worth a million Euros, didn't want to get into the exact amount that would be in US dollars.

3. "Karma" by Alicia Keys

4. Hope I didn't make Barricade out to be a coward for wanting to run away from a fight, like Starscream. I just thought he had some good sense to not want to stick around in a battle he knows he can't win.

5. Had to put something happening to Sunstreaker's paint job, it's just classic. Was inspired by Phantom-Decepticon. Go read "Such is Life: The Spark" it's a good read.


	5. Talks

Disclaimer: Transformers and all its characters belong to Hasbro and anything else you recognize belongs to whoever holds those rights and I'm making no money off of this story…so yeah.

Introduction: This is the first time Transformers fanfic I've every written and it is un-betaed, so any mistakes grammar or continuum wise feel free to let me know in a nice way and I'll do my best to correct them. Flames will be used to cook my dinner. Also, I've never read any of the comics, so for some of the Transformers' personalities and history I'm drawing from the G1 cartoon and various fanfics I've read.

The Neo-Allsparks

Chapter Five: Talks

By Delphine Pryde

She'd tried to fall asleep, really she had, but her mind was ablaze with the events that had transpired earlier. With a frustrated groan, Louise turned on her side, trying to beckon sleep even as recent memories played in her mind.

_Earlier…_

Her mother had been less than pleased to learn that her youngest daughter had crashed her vehicle and then abandoned it, but she understood that alien robots probably took priority over a simple car in her daughter's mind. A quick call to AAA solved that problem. After explaining about their simi-forms, Wheeljack moved onto the topic Louise and he had discussed on their way to the house. Sue had given her permission for him to perform his scans.

After they made sure none of the neighbors were awake, Wheeljack and Bluestreak had shutdown their simi-forms and transformed into their bipedal forms in the front yard. "If you and Marie would hold still," Wheeljack requested.

Light engulfed the two sisters as the Autobot scientist began his scan. The light would change colors and intensity every couple of minutes. Finally the scans ended, leaving Louise seeing spots.

Wheeljack ran the results through his CPU, the final conclusion stunning him despite his original theories. "Impossible," he muttered, not realizing he'd said it in Cybertronian.

"What is?" demanded Louise, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach area.

"You understood that noise?" Sue asked her daughter.

Louise blinked in confusion as Marie said, "What do mean noise, he said, 'Impossible,' plain as day."

"Yes, but the wasn't speaking in English," Bluestreak interjected, his voice low and serious. "That was Cybertronian and neither you nor your sister should have been able to understand it anymore than your mother did." He turned his head to look at Wheeljack, blue optics seeking answers.

He was silent for a time, before the older mech began to speak. "During Cybertron's Golden Age, it was theorized that the Allspark was sentient. How else could the cube bestow sentient life unto our race without being such as well. But I believe there is now poof." He pause as he tried to find the suitable words. "The Allspark, at the moment of it's vessels destruction, must have sought to save itself by choosing a new vessel or in this case, vessels." His optics bore in Louise's, conveying the importance of his words.

"Us?" squeaked Marie. "We're the new Allspark?"

"Perhaps not jus the two of you, the transformation is not yet complete so it is hard to conclude just how much of the Allspark's energy each of you has."

"What transformation?" Sue bit out. Louise recognized the fury in her voice, her mother must be angry at her inability to protect her daughters.

"An organic would not be able to handle the power without being in physical danger, so, slowly, the Allspark's power is changing your daughters into Transformers."

"Does that mean I'll be able to connect to the internet with my mind?" Marie asked excitedly, not even fazed about the fact that she was changing species. Louise slapped her hand over her eyes at her sister's random question that was totally inappropriate for the current mood.

"Eventually your CPU will be able to wirelessly connect to any local servers."

Marie looked at Bluestreak questioningly. "Was that a yes?"

"Yes, and not only will you be able to connect to the internet, you'll be able to talk to any Transformer in range, too."

"A built in cell phone, cool. What else?"

"Marie, now's not the time," Sue told her youngest daughter sternly. Her hazel eyes then pleaded silently as she asked Wheeljack, "Isn't there anything that can be done to stop the transformation?"

Wheeljack shook his head. "The heart has already been replaced by a spark, along with other organs changing into the Cybertronian equivalent." He sighed. "No, I'm afraid that halting the process would kill them. As it is, the pieces of the Allspark's power that they carry are all that's keeping the organic and mechanical working together during the transformation."

A hand shakily pressed over where the heart should have been, instead of the rhythmic thump she was use to, Louise only felt the soft vibration of her new spark. Dropping her hand, she licked her lips nervously before asking, "H-how long do you think it will take before the transformation is complete.?"

"Hmm, the process seems to be gaining speed, I'd estimate a week or two. Hopefully, you'll both gain some height towards the end of the process or next to Blaster's and Soundwave's cassettes, you'll be the smallest Transformers I've ever seen."

_Like I know who Blaster and Soundwave are_, came the irritable thought from Louise.

"They'll make the mini bots look big," laughed Bluestreak. "Make finding an alt mode interesting."

_Great, not only am I changing species, but I'm going to end up as their version of a dwarf_, Louise thought bitterly. While part of her thought being a robot would be pretty cool, the other part was saying that everything she'd learned and been trained form where becoming obsolete. She'd have to start almost from the beginning and who knew how long that would take. Speaking of time- "Wheeljack, how long does your race live to?"

"If an individual remains in good repair-potentially…forever."

"Jeez, then how old are you?" Marie asked.

"Older than this solar system," Wheeljack concluded after a moments calculations.

Bluestreak laughed as the three pairs of human eyes went wide in astonishment. "Wheeljack is one of the oldest mechs still alive. Me, I'm only slightly older than the human race."

"Like that's much better," Louise muttered.

Her mother gave a weary sigh and rubbed her temples to relieve the pressure that had built there. "Well, if none of that is happening immediately, we should all get some sleep. You'll both be fine in the drive way?" Sue asked the Autobots.

"Our vehicle forms will be sufficient for recharge," Wheeljack assured her.

"Well then, good night." She ushered her daughters inside.

"Night!" Marie called, while Louise just gave a wave.

The Autobots took on their vehicle forms before slipping into recharge.

Present…

Letting out another frustrated groan, Louise buried her head under her pillow, as if the cotton filled object could help drown out her noisy mind.

"Is something wrong?"

In fright, Louise let out a screech that was muffled by her pillow, before sitting up quickly as she searched for the voice's owner. Staring intently at her with those alien blue eyes was Wheeljack's simi-form.

"Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack," she accused, clutching her hand to her chest.

Head tilting slightly, Wheeljack pointed out, "You no longer have a heart."

The auburn-haired female frowned at the reminder of her inhumanness. "I was an expression, meaning you scared me." She shook her head, not wanting to get into an overly long explanation into human expressions. "Never mind, why are you-I mean your simi-form- in my room?"

"My sensor's indicated you were having trouble recharging and I wished to find out the cause."

A smile touched her lips as she realized that in his own way he was worried about her. "Sometimes human's can have trouble falling asleep if their worried or stressed." Her smile turned bitter. "I just found out that I'm no longer human, that everything I've worked for to prepare myself for the future, a future that I can no longer have, was wasted. I think a lack of sleep is completely understandable."

The human representation of Wheeljack closed his eyes briefly as he contemplated what to say, part of his CPU searching the internet for advise. Then he moved, sitting on the bed beside Louise. Those alien electric blue eyes met human hazel blue, as he began to speak, "You need to understand, the Allspark is a sacred instrument of Primus, our Creator. The Allspark doesn't just give machines sentience, it was the only object that had the power to restore Cybertron back to it's former glory. When Optimus Prime's message of the Allspark's destruction was received, we knew our dying world's hope was gone. The Autobots were urged to come to Earth and make this world our new home, but now hope for Cybertron lives again. You and your sister hold the key to saving my home. So while I sympathize for the burden you must bare being the new Allspark, I cannot be upset it has happened."

"With the fate of a world in my hand, getting upset over a simple change of species seems kind of silly." The knowledge of what she was, awed her and exhausted her. "I think I can get to sleep now." She hesitated briefly before quickly kissing Wheeljack on the cheek. "Thanks."

The action stunned Wheeljack into shutting off the simi projector, to Louise's amusement. With a smile on her lips, she laid back down. This time sleep came quickly to Louise. As she drifted off to sleep, a question appeared in the back of her mind: Why was she chosen?"

_Somewhere…_

It was time, the being concluded. He—for the great being had a male presence—was the one the Transformers knew as Primus. The Transformers' Creator had explored the mind's of his new Allsparks and heard their questions and doubts.

Primus had existed since just after the Universe's creation. He and his twin, Unicron, had explored the infant universe. As millennia passed, the two separated as their differences grew, Primus taking the path of order and Unicron taking the path of chaos. Primus grew lonely without his brother, decided to create his own race. His giant body took on a sphere shape, forming the planet Cybertron. He then split part of his spark off to form two artifact that would come to be known as the Allspark and the Matrix of Leadership. To the Allspark he gave sentience and the ability to give life and grant sparks. The Matrix of Leadership was to be granted to a leader chosen among his children and would eventually hold the knowledge of its former bearers. Primus also fashioned an afterlife, referred to as the Matrix (not to confused with the Matrix of Leadership) for when his children's sparks returned to him.

Now his original Allspark was gone and five holders had taken its place. The Allspark's original sentience had fallen asleep as it was not currently needed since the new vessels had their own sentience, so it was up to him to explain things to them. With a thought he pulled the minds of the new Allspark's onto the plane of his conscience.

_The mental plane…_

Sam blinked as his dream faded away. He'd been having a bizarre dream where his dog Mojo had a person's body with his little Chihuahua head and in the Taco Bell dog voice had been demanding more bling. But now that dream was gone and the memory was already being fuddled as if he was already awake, but he couldn't be as he looked around. The metallic technological landscape surrounding him existed no where on Earth. He'd seen this place of gigantic, gleaming towers and sharp edges before, in a hologram from Optimus Prime, only then the majestic alien landscape had be scarred by eons of war.

"Sam?" came a familiar female voice. Mikaela was walking towards him. "Is this a dream?"

"I don't think so, kid," a man said, as he came towards them followed by two unfamiliar girls that were older than Mikaela.

Sam recognized Will Lennox, the Captain that had helped out the Autobots in the battle as Mission City and become good friends with the cannon happy Ironhide. The two girls were clearly sisters with their similar facial features, though the older and taller girl had dark auburn hair in a loose braid compared to the other's gold-red hair that hung straight.

"What makes you think this isn't a dream?" Mikaela wanted to know.

The gold-red haired girl reached out and pinched her on the arm.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Marie!" exclaimed the older sister at the same time as Mikaela's shout.

"She asked!" Marie defended.

The elder girl rolled hazel-blue eyes up toward the heaven as if she was praying for strength, then they settled on Sam. She gave him a small smile. "I'm Louise, and that's Marie as I'm sure you heard."

"Sam."

Rubbing the pinch mark and giving Marie her best death glare, Mikaela growled out her name.

"And I'm Will Lennox, now that's out of the way, people, how about we find out where we are and who brought us here.

"**I BROUGHT YOU HERE**," came a loud voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "**MY NEW ALLSPARKS**."

_And that the end of the chapter._


	6. Vision

The ground fell away as the five were pulled

Disclaimer: Transformers and all its characters belong to Hasbro and anything else you recognize belongs to whoever holds those rights and I'm making no money off of this story…so yeah.

Introduction: This is the first time Transformers fanfic I've every written and it is un-betaed, so any mistakes grammar or continuum wise feel free to let me know in a nice way and I'll do my best to correct them, please don't be ugly about it. Also, I've never read any of the comics, so for some of the Transformers' personalities and history I'm drawing from the G1 cartoon and various fanfics I've read.

The Neo-Allsparks

Chapter Six: Vision

By Delphine Pryde

The ground fell away as the five were _pulled_. The metallic landscape grew smaller and more rounded until they were floating a distance from a metal planet – Cybertron. Then the planet split apart, pieces shifting and unfolding, forming into a bi-pedal robot. Louise felt her breath catch as she and the others were brought in front of the sculpted face of the planet sized Transformer. With the buildings that spudded like spikes on armor-like plating, the various weaponry in plain view, and of course the shear size of the Transformer in question, it was quite reasonable for the Earthlings to feel intimidated. However, blue optics, each probably the size of Texas if Louise had to guess, were filled with such warmth that the smaller beings found some of their fears put at ease.

"**I AM PRIMUS**," the giant Transformer declared in a powerful voice.

"As in the Transformer's god?" Mikaela asked.

"Transformers?" said Louise, latching onto the word. Did these three strangers know the other Transformers that Wheeljack had mentioned were on Earth?

"It's a long story, suffice it to say that the rumor about giant robots that destroyed part of Mission City, were real," Sam said.

"We know, we were there," Marie told them.

"I didn't see you," Mikaela said, not believing them.

"With all the running and screaming people and robots tearing up the city, you had time to see every individual person?" Louise asked mockingly, eyebrows raised.

Mikaela opened her mouth to retort, then thought better of it a closed it.

"So we were all at Mission City," spoke of Will Lennox. The man was clearly trying to gather the facts.

"And we've all met Autobots," guessed Louise.

"What Autobots? Optimus Prime would have mention any new people in on the whole aliens on Earth secret," Sam asked, confusion on his face.

"Wheeljack and Bluestreak. Louis and I just met them," piped up Marie.

"And found out we're not even human anymore," the other sister muttered under her breath.

Sam turned his head sharply at the auburn haired girl's mutterings. "What do you mean by that?"

"**THAT IS WHY I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE**," Primus rumbled, slight irritation from being ignored evident in his voice.

The five smaller being, guiltily turned their attention back to the planet-sized deity.

"**AS SOME OF YOU ARE AWARE, YOUR BODIES HAVE BEEN UNDERGOING SOME CHANGES.**"

"We're turning into Transformers," Sam elaborated when Will's mouth twisted up in confusion.

Will opened his mouth to comment before closing it when he couldn't figure out what to say first, a thousand thoughts and feeling running through his mind. Judging by the looks on the other's faces, Mikaela's looking slightly upset, Will was the only one out of the loop.

"**YES, YOUR BODIES ARE BECOMING MORE LIKE MY OTHER CHILDREN'S**," Primus confirmed. "**EVER SINCE MY ALLSPARK CHOSE YOU FIVE AS THE NEW HOSTS FOR IT'S POWER. WITH THE DESTRUCTION OF ITS FORMER BODY-**" Sam felt a pang of guilt, after all he was responsible for destroying the cube. "**-THE SENTIENCE OF THE ALLSPARK DECIDED THE BEST WAY TO AVOID ANYMORE CLOSE CALLS OR WORSE, IT'S COMPLETE DESTRUCTION, IT WOULD CHOOSE MORE THAN ONE PHYSICAL FORM-**"

"Why not one of the Transformers?" Mikaela interrupted. "Wouldn't have to change anything there."

"**THE POWER WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO CO-INHABIT A BODY THAT ALREADY HAD A SPARK, LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED WHEN THE CUBE CAME IN CONTACT WITH THE HIGH PROTECTOR'S SPARK**." The High Protector had been Megatron's title during Cybertron's Golden Age, Sam remembered. The Decepticon leader's original job was to protect the Allspark as well as serve as co-ruler with Optimus Prime.

"Wouldn't one of the deceased Decepticons bodies that were around been better than going through the effort of changing organics into Transformers?" Louise pointed out.

"I don't think it's suppose to make sense," Marie whispered to her sister.

"**Actually, the effort to change an organic to Transformer, at the rate you are, takes less energy than it would to repair and format a Cybertronian body into something more appropriate. Most of the energy it could spare as a free floating mass went into healing the Transformer known as Jazz."**

"So that's what happened! I remember seeing him get ripped into two by Megatron and then he was fine at the end of the battle." Sam looked satisfied that one mystery had at least been answered.

"So, why us, specifically, I mean," said Mikaela. "There must have been plenty of other humans at Mission City to choose from."

"Many", Will confirmed, remembering the aftermath of the battle—so many lives lost. In retrospect, taking a powerful artifact wanted by giant aliens into a populated area wasn't the best decision the Captain had every made. He still grimaced in guilt whenever he though about that day, a small part of him was just glad that portion of the city had no been as heavily populated as it could have been.

"**THE ALLSPARK FELT THAT YOU FIVE HAD THE MENTAL AND MORAL CAPACITY TO WIELD IT'S POWER**."

"So I'm turning into a giant robot and won't be able to hold my little girl anymore without the fear of hurting her because some cosmic power thought I could handle it!" Mikaela nodded in agreement with Will, still upset what she hadn't had a choice.

Louise winced and fought the urge to go hid someplace, yelling at a god was not a smart thing to do. "Dude, take a chill pill. The Transformer's we've met all had the ability to create these solid hologram-like human looking forms, like from Star Trek, so you'll still be able to play daddy all you want. As for us being chosen out of a bunch of other people, I think that really neat."

"The world must be coming to an end if Marie is the voice of reason," said Louise over-dramatically.

"Aw, shut up."

"And getting back on track…" Sam looked at Primus, urging him to continue.

"**TO CONCLUDE, ONCE EACH OF YOUR BODIES HAS FINISHED IT'S CONVERSION, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO WIELD A PORTION OF THE ALLSPARK'S POWER. MEANING YOU EACH WILL SINGLY HAVE THE ABILITY TO CREATE A SINGLE SPARK WITHOUT HELP AND TO HEAL MINOR WOUNDS ON AN TRANSFORMER'S BODY. MAJOR WOUNDS WILL TAKE MORE THAN ONE OF YOU WORKING IN UNISON, AS WELL AS PRODUCING GROUPED SPARKS, SUCH AS A GESTALT TEAM**-" Louise made a mental note to ask Wheeljack what a Gestalt Team was. "-**AND ALL FIVE OF YOU TOGETHER CAN RELEASE THE FULL POWER OF THE ALLSPARK**."

Sam, remembering what the Autobots had originally wanted the Allspark for, realized that Primus meant that all five of them together could restore the planet Cybertron to it's former glory before the destruction of war and energy depletion and left the Transformer's home world—and if this vision reflected reality, Primus' body—a broken out husk.

"That is so cool," whispered Marie, causing her older sister to shake her head. If only she could be so care free feeling.

"We've essentially been drafted into being the life givers of an alien race and you think it's cool?" asked Will in disbelief.

Louise gave a small sigh. "That's Marie for you."

"Well, it is cool," the girl in question muttered under her breath. In truth Louise agreed with her sister, it was cool. She gone from being a nobody, just one of the masses, to being a vital piece in an alien race's survival.

Primus gave a little smile, softening his stern features, as he watched his newest children interact. Given time they would accept their new roles in the universe. "**I WILL LEAVE YOU ALL TO COME TO TERMS WITH CHANGES FACING YOU. FAREWELL FOR NOW, MY NEW ALLSPARKS**."

Like that, everything faded and went white, before the five individuals woke up at the same time.

_This is a line break…………………………………_

Author's Note: Sorry about the lateness I did most of my writing when I substitute teach and the teacher has a lot of book work for the kids to do and I didn't get many jobs between now and my last update. Sadly, those days are at an end and I've had to join the real world and bring in money. I just started working at a convenience on the nightshift, from 11pm – 7 am yuck, 40+ hours, so I don't know when I'll be able to continue this or if I'll be able to continue this. For those of you who like to take stories already started and finish them, your welcome to it, just let me know and I'll favorite it and put a note in my profile.


	7. Awakenings

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Louise, Marie, and Sue Willard.

The Neo-Allsparks

Chapter Seven: Awakenings

By Delphine Pryde

The sight of his sleeping wife greeted Will Lennox as he awoke from the unwanted dream--no--_vision_. As much as he wanted to believe the conversation with Primus had been caused by all the stories of Cybertron Ironhide had shared with the soldier, he knew that was wishful thinking on his part. He had noticed small differences in his body since that day in Mission City. No longer did he get the least bit tired during his morning run or the fact that he had been putting on weight but there was no outside difference or reasonable cause.

He looked at his wife, eyes troubled as took in the peaceful looking blond-haired form of Sarah Lennox. How would she react to the news that her husband was turning into a giant robot? He winced as he remembered her reaction to finding out the truth about Ironhide. It hadn't been on of her finer moments, though hysterics are perfectly understandable when your confronted with a cannon-toting Topkick that's really a mechanical being from another world. If little Annabelle hadn't been so enamored with the giant black mech, the woman may never have come to accept Ironhide, however grudgingly that acceptance was.

As thought she felt the weight of his stare, Sarah's eyes lazily fluttered open. She immediately saw the troubled look on her husband's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

With a deep breath, Will said, "We need to talk."

_This is a page break._

That a seatbelt was digging into his side was the first thing Sam noticed as he awoke. He had fallen asleep cradled in the backseat of Bumblebee's vehicle form, fingers of the Autobot's simi-form gently running through the boy's short hair. After the long time coming confession of love for each other and the subsequent make out session, it had been nice just to bask in the young Cybertronian's presence.

Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position and stretched out, trying to work the kinks out from sleeping in a car. No matter how comfortable Bumblebee made his backseat it just didn't have same support as a bed. The teenagers stretched arm barely missed the head of his guardian's simi-form hat had flickered into existence in a previously occupied spot. Sam barely refrained from jumping in surprise at the sudden appearance of a blond-haired teenager. "Jeez, Bee, give a guy a little warning before appearing like that."

The simi-form gave a sheepish grin as the radio blared out, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Sam chuckled before leaning over to give the other a good morning kiss. Bumblebee scrunched up his face briefly when Sam pulled back. "Ew, morning breath," the Autobot teased.

Sam playfully swatted at the scout's head, which Bumblebee ducked with little effort before flashing a roguish smile at the human. However, the good humor Sam was feeling quickly fled as the night's events came back to him.

Bumblebee immediately noticed the change in his young charge. "What is wrong?"

"I met Primus!" the teenager blurted out and what had happened in the vision he had last night spilled forth. "…and then we were told that all five of us together would have the power to fully revive Cybertron. The he said good-bye and I woke up." He took a deep breath as he finished, feeling a bit better now that he had told Bumblebee.

The blond simi-form's unnatural blue eyes were wide and there was a look of awe mingled with hope. "W-we have to tell Optimus," Bumblebee stuttered, overcome with emotion.

In the last month the Earth bound Autobots had reluctantly come to terms with the destruction of the Allspark and what that meant: no more sparks would be born, the existing Cybertronians were the last of their kind; that Cybertron would remain a war torn world with no resources or energy. Sam, no matter how hard he tried, could never comprehend such loss or how happy his impossible news could make his guardian, though he certainly felt the back breaking hug Bumblebee bestowed him before the simi-form disappeared from the back and re-appeared in the Camaro's driver seat. The back seatbelt strapped Sam in without the boy touching anything as the Camaro disguised Autobot took off to find his leader.

Sam wondered how the others were handling it all in the waking world, especially Mikaela. A familiar tune sounded from the front of the car where his cell phone rested. "It's Mikaela," Bumblebee announced.

_This is a page break._

She'd been nearly hysterical when she'd awoken. It took awhile before Mikaela had calmed down enough to leave her bed. Once the hysteria passed all she felt was numb, like she was too emotionally exhausted to feel much of anything. The brunette haired girl went through her morning routine on automatic: bathroom, brush teeth, floss, mouthwash, shower, dry hair, style hair, dress, and all the while the night's events ran through her mind.

Coping with grief, in Mikaela's case the grief of her lost humanity, has five stages: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Mikaela had gone through the denial stage when she had insisted on going home so soon after finding out about the changes taking place within her body. It's common enough in humans to ignore the problem and hope it goes away, somehow. Of course, that didn't happen and then the shared vision with Primus explaining what was going on with them all had sent Mikaela to the second stage. She felt faintly embarrassed when she remembered how bitchy she'd been, especially to Primus. Geez, pissing off a being that's the size of a planet isn't exactly conductive to along life.

The third stage, bargaining, was completely skipped. Who would she bargain with? Primus had made it clear that the Allspark and made its decision and there was no backing out-no choice, the change to her was going to happen whether Mikaela agreed or not. The fourth stage of depression came in the form of her moment of hysteria upon awakening. Mikaela wasn't normally prone to hysteria or depression. Being the only child of a convict in prison for grand theft auto and a woman who believed her job to be more important than family, Mikaela was used to being on her own. Sure her father tried to be a part of her life, by taking along on some of his jobs as her Juvie record would attest to, but then he got arrested and left her in the custody of his ex-wife, her biological mother.

Veronica James, the former Mrs. Banes, had wanted little to do with her daughter as possible. She'd never wanted children in the first place, she'd gotten tired of her husband's persistence on having children and given in, and had been happy to foist the custody of her daughter off to her ex as soon as the divorce was finalized. So when she was forced to take responsibility of her daughter once again, Ms. James had been less than pleased. To say the least, Mikaela's mother had very little to do with her daughter as possible, probably would have sent her to an orphanage if she wasn't so conscience of how that would appear to her co-workers. Instead, the business woman provided food, clothing, and other items a teenage girl needs and in turn Mikaela was expected to act like the perfect daughter to the outside world.

The stereotypical popular high school persona took over until Mikaela began to forget what it meant to be herself. Then cam Sam Witwicky, and she soon found herself embroiled in a conflict involving alien giant robots. The flames of war burned away the mask and Mikaela had found strength in herself she hadn't realized she'd had.

Anyway, getting back on track, Mikaela got through the depression stage with that single fit before she moved onto the fifth and final stage: acceptance. She'd been so preoccupied with the thought of no longer being human, that she hadn't taken into account what she gained by becoming a Transformer. The ability to turn into any vehicle she chose, that fit whatever size she ended up at, certainly appealed to her hidden grease monkey side. Then there was the significant increase in her overall life span, all the Transformers she knew were way older than the human race had been in existence.

Now that her rational side was in charge, Mikaela decided the best thing form her to do would be to meet up with the Autobots. Taking a deep breath, she punched in the number for Sam's cell phone with her home phone.

_This is a page break._

Marie's voice was the first thing Louise heard as she woke up. The woman groaned and buried her head under her pillow, trying to drown out the noise coming from the opposite side of the house. Her sister never had grasped the concept of an inside voice.

A male's voice brought all of last nights events back to the sleep mussed twenty-one year old. That voice belonged to Bluestreak. He must have used his simi-form to enter the house. If the social Autobot was awake then she guessed his scientist friend would be as well. She slowly moved the pillow from her head and opened her hazel eyes and let out a brief yelp of surprise as she found herself staring into Wheeljack's face, those un-earthly blue eyes looking at her with an emotion Louise couldn't even begin to guess. "Frippin' hell, give a girl a little warning before popping up all willy-nilly."

The faux Asian face gave a puzzled look. "I was already here before you came out of recharge, so I don't think that constitutes 'popping in willy-nilly.'"

Louise waved away his reply. "Never mind, I'm guessing you being up here and the blabber mouth duo going on down stairs that you know about that whole vision thing?"

"Yes, it must have been fascinating meeting Primus face to face-so to speak."

"That's one way of putting it," Louise said, scratching the back of her right ear absently. "Another is intimidating. Seriously, he's so big his alt form is a fricking planet."

"Cybertron…" The look on Wheeljack's face was one of sad remembrance of his dying home world as he gazed off, his eyes staring at blank air for a few minutes.

Needing to cheer him up, Louise, reaching out to hold his hands with hers, pointed out, "Primus said that with all the Allspark, uh, avatars-I suppose would be a good name-anyway, with all the Allspark avatars working in unison we can bring Cybertron back to what it was before the war."

Those glowing eyes were on her now, staring, as if the their owner was trying to memorize every nuance of her face. Louise felt her face heat up under the intense scrutiny and she quickly dropped his hands. Finally Wheeljack spoke. "You're co-creation had not mentioned that, though I partially suspected the power with in you within you would be enough to revive Cybertron I didn't fully dare to hope, I didn't wish to cause my spark anymore grief over the loss…perhaps it would be best if your told me of the conversation with Primus to see if there is anything else Marie failed to mention."

And so she retold the even, describing the other Allspark avatars Wheeljack had yet to meet in as much detail as she could remember. There was a moment of silence as she finished while Wheeljack gathered his thoughts. "Your creator requested a 'family meeting' as soon as you were available," he told her. Louise supposed he changed the subject as he didn't have anything relevant to say on the whole vision thing.

"Fine" She waited a few minutes in silence before speaking up, "I need you to leave so I can change."

"Of course." The simi-form faded from existence in a pixel like fashion that reminded Louise of the teleportation sequence fro the old Star Trek: the Next Generation episodes. With a deep sigh, the young woman got started. She had a feeling today was going to be a very long day.

_This is a page break._

And so finishes the next chapter…finally. Hoping to bring the twins back for the next chapter, whenever I beat back my writers block.


	8. Family Reunion

A.N: Sorry for the wait fellow mechs and femmes. I've been battling the great evil known as the Writer's Block and losing very badly…

Disclaimer: Transformers isn't mine...

The Neo-Allsparks

Chapter Eight: Family Reunion

By Delphine Pryde

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were fearsome warriors able to rival even an airborne elite Seeker with a style of fighting that would later be nicknamed by humans as Jet Judo, so it's not that hard to comprehend a single Decepticon, even a shock trooper of Barricade's caliber, didn't stand a chance. The human saying about being caught between a rock and a hard place came to his CPU as the mech's burning red optics moved back and forth between the trickster twins, nervously.

Frenzy, his hyper glitch of a so-called partner had scampered off as soon as the Autobot twins appeared, though not before launching a few sharp yellow disks at the yellow twin. The Decepticon hacker was smaller than most adult humans and had quickly used this to disappear from danger, not that Barricade blamed him, the yellow Autobot twin was sure to hold a grudge against Frenzy for scratching his paint job a few minutes ago. Sunstreaker was well known in both Decepticon and Autobot circles for his vanity and subsequent wrath against those who would ruin his "perfect looks" and since the smaller Decepticon had skedaddled Barricade was the focus of his current rage.

Steeling himself for a world of hurt, the Decepticon launched himself at the red twin, Sideswipe, catching the Autobot by surprise by the sudden fierce attack. No doubt the Autobot expected him to continue cowering, well, he'd show him and his pretty twin what a Decepticon shock trooper is capable of. As his back kick caught the approaching Sunstreaker he gave a fierce grin, he might loose but by the Pit he'd make them pay heavily for their victory.

_autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

It wasn't cowardice that had sent the tiny Decepticon scrambling away from the oncoming battle, at least not entirely. Frenzy had received a communication on a private channel that had hadn't been used in sometime-by Cybertronian standards. The message had been a simple: "I am here." The sender- the Decepticon's Chief Intelligence Officer: Soundwave, his creator. You don't ignore a com from your Creator, so he took off to meet up with Soundwave. At least he'd cotton a shot in, Frenzy thought gleefully.

Frenzy was part of a sub-class of Transformer's that's name would translate something like Cassettecon in the English language. Cassettecons, while every bit as intelligent and sentient as their larger counterparts, were similar to drones in that they both needed to be partnered to a full-sized Transformer in order to survive. With their small stature's they could only maintain necessary energy levels for short periods of time on their own, thus a partner, actually linking to the larger mech's energy system. Soundwave held a chest compartment for several Cassettecons to recharge.

The Intelligence Officer had created six Cassettecons, including Frenzy, before the Allspark had been launched off of Cybertron. Being a mech with a gift for being able to read the CPU's of others, Soundwave had a strong bond with his creations that was unusual when it came to typical Creator-Sparkling bond. The only bonds stronger were those of Sparkmates and twins. When Starscream had been selecting a crew to go after the Allspark and Megatron and had chosen Frenzy for his superior hacking skills, Soundwave had been less than pleased, even more so when he found out he would not be apart of the Nemesis' crew and so Frenzy would need to be partnered to another mech. His Creator had always been loyal to Megatron and had often gotten on Starscream's bad side by revealing plans the Seeker had conjured up to become the Decepticon leader. The Air Commander and Decepticon second-in-command had taken a small amount of pleasure taking away on to the Intelligence Officer's precious Cassettecons and re-assigning Frenzy to Barricade. The only thing Soundwave could to was instill a measure of fear into Barricade if he didn't take proper care of Frenzy. The tiny hacker figured the threat was the major reason Barricade had risked himself to retrieve Frenzy's injured from in the secret halls of Sector Seven beneath the Hoover Dam.

Following the bond, led Frenzy to a gleaming, deep blue Toyota Highlander SUV with tinted windows hiding the vehicle's interior from prying eyes. As he approached, the back passenger door swung open of its own accord. Frenzy scrambled inside, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

Despite the outside, the vehicle's interior held no seats or anything else a real Toyota Highlander would have had, instead there was just empty space or rather there would have been empty space if said space hadn't been occupied by Frenzy's five Cassettecon siblings. It was actually quite crowded and uncomfortable. There was Rumble, a rust colored, red-optic physical copy of Frenzy, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw-who looked like metal birds, Ratbat-the human translation of the Cassettecon's name was an accurate description of what he looked like, and finally the largest of the siblings and only femme, Ravage, who largely resembled one of Earth's giant felines.

"Frenzy: returned," stated the monotone voice of his Creator.

The Creator-Sparkling bond surged open as Soundwave reviewed Frenzy's memories of the time since their separation. The hacker patiently let the other sift through his CPU without a fight, he could feel relief emanating from his Creator that he had come back intact. Soundwave particularly lingered over the recent events of Frenzy being rescued from Hoover Dam and the recent attack by the Autobot twins. "Conclusion: Barricade has been an acceptable guardian, deactivation not acceptable." Which meant they'd be going to rescue the shock trooper.

"Yes, finally some action!" Rumble cheered, "Space travel is _soooo_ boring."

Lazerbeak somehow managed to give a distasteful look at his brother. "Not all of us are constantly spoiling for a fight," the bird-like Decepticon commed over the family unit's private channel.

"That's because you're a pathetic fighter," Rumble sneered.

"That's hardly my fault, I was built for reconnaissance," defended Lazerbeak.

Ravage growled at the two, "Don't either of you start," irritation was evident in her comm.

"They've been fighting about the same things since you've been gone," Ratbat chirped to Frenzy. "Rumble hasn't been the same without his partner in crime." Buzzsaw nodded in agreement.

"W-what e-ever, let's r-rescue B-barricade, no t-time to act like s-sparklings," was Frenzy's reply.

Rumble pouted, as Soundwave started moving, heading to Barricade's last known location. Trying to cheer Rumble up, Frenzy asked, "S-so what pranks have y-you done s-since I l-left?"

Rumble's optics lit up considerably as he opened his mouth to reply, the other sibling groaned, many of those pranks had been played on them.

_autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

They would have made great Decepticons, a traitorous part of Barricade's CPU whispered. To most Autobot's fighting was a last resort, if no other choice then they'd take out their opponents as quickly and mercifully as possible, no playing around. Not these two, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe liked to mess around with their enemies, drawing out their suffering just like most Decepticons did to any Autobot they caught. Case in point: Sideswipe had caught the struggling Decepticon in a hold that left Barricade's weapons useless and incapable of fighting back while Sunstreaker pounded him relentlessly with his fists. The yellow mech's blue optics blazed almost white with battle lust, a psychotic look on his face that would have been more at home on any Decepticon's face. Yes, it really was a shame they'd never joined the Decepticons.

Warning glyphs flashed across his optics informing Barricade of just how damaged he was, the structural integrity of his chest armor and in turn his spark casing was worrying, wouldn't take much more to put him in stasis lock. No doubt the Autobot twins would take the opportunity to finish him off permanently.

Before Barricade could contemplate anymore of his demise two things happened: Sunstreaker, who had pulled back his arm for another punch had suddenly frozen in shock before falling to his knees, hands covering his audios in pain and Sideswipe releasing his prisoner before following his twin to the ground, hand clutching at his head trying to desperately stop the pain. The shock trooper would have been blinking in confusion if he had eye lids, as it was he just stared at his fallen opponent, dumbfounded, until a familiar voice snapped him out to his stupor.

"B-barricade!" There was Frenzy, the hacker waving frantically from the rolled down window of a blue Toyota Highlander. "H-hurry, S-Soundwave can't keep it up much longer!"

Ah, that explained it, one of Soundwave's most infamous abilities, besides telepathy, was the ability to manipulate conic waves to incapacitate his opponents with unbearable pain in their audios. The downside of the sonic attack was the energy and concentration it took and therefore could only be used for a short period of time.

Wincing in pain, Barricade carefully moved a distance from the tins, maneuvering around grasping hands as Sunstreaker grabbed at him futilely, and with some difficulty made the transformation into his patrol car mode and sped away, Soundwave following closely behind. Once a sufficient distance away, Soundwave stopped his attack, leaving the twins kneeling on the black asphalt, audios still ringing in pain.

When his self-repair had finally taken away most of the sting in his audios, Sideswipe pulled himself to his feet, Sunstreaker soon following. "Enough fooling around, let's meet up with the others," the red mech said, nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

"Fine, the sooner we get there the sooner I can fix my paint," grumbled Sunstreaker.

A sudden smile bloomed on Sideswipe's face. "Speaking of fixing things, we now have a brilliant excuse to visit our favorite medic.

_autobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticonautobotdecepticon_

In the med bay of the unfinished Autobot base, Ratchet felt a sudden sense of impending doom.


	9. Communications

A.N: Its alive, !!!! *cough* Now that I've got that out of my system, well I'm back-again…thanks for all of your encouragement the comments have helped me persevere no matter how slow going the writing process is.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Neo-Allsparks

Chapter Nine: Communication

By Delphine Pryde

Louise took her time getting dressed; a silly part of herself hoping if she procrastinated long enough her mother would start the meeting without her. She stared at her closet, forever, debating on whether she wanted to look nice or just be comfortable. The need to feel pretty won out as she decided on a forest green smocked, triple tier peasant dress that had ruffles and a drawstring tie-neck and black leather platform MaryJanes with ankle straps for shoes. She pulled her auburn hair up into a high ponytail with a matching scrunchy and accessorized her outfit with a silk black choker and faux emerald pendant, and glass tear drop dangling earrings. She wore no makeup as usual, she hated having anything on her face and much preferred the natural look. With one last glance in the mirror and a deep breath she steeled herself and left her room.

The young woman found everyone already in the living room waiting for her. The living room had a simple layout: against one wall was the entertainment center and on the opposite side in a L-shape were a matching black leather couch and loveseat an elegant glass top coffee table graced the middle of the room. Her sister was on the loveseat with Bluestreak's simi-form, their heads close together in conversation. Marie was wearing a brown overall dress with a tan button-front shirt and tan leather boots that stopped an inch beneath her knees. Her red-gold hair was pushed away from her fact by a brown head band, gold hoops dangled from her exposed ears, and a gold heart shaped locket around the neck finished off her outfit. Bluestreak and Wheeljack hadn't bothered to change their simi-form's outfits. Louise supposed it was just easier for them that way, after all, it's not like they had to worry about their clothes getting dirty.

Louise's mother, Sue, was wearing pale green capris, matching v-neck, short sleeved shirt, white socks and tennis shoes, and her copper red hair pulled back in low ponytail. Sue glanced at her oldest daughter as she entered the living room. The woman stood in the middle of the room, a coffee cup clutched in her hand. From the bags under her eyes and haggard look, Louis could tell her mother hadn't gotten much sleep. Sue gestured for her eldest daughter to take a seat with a simple had motion. Louise obeyed, sitting on the unoccupied part of the couch opposite of Wheeljack.

Bright blue eyes turned to look at Louise as she approached the couch. "Pretty!" blurted out Bluestreak. "Wheeljack, isn't she pretty? Sunstreaker will be so jealous that we got to meet two very pretty femmes before him."

A pleased smile appeared on Marie's face, which transited into a smirk as she noticed her sister's look. Louise had ducked her head down in an attempt to hide the red hue her skin had turned when she noticed the considering look Wheeljack gave her after Bluestreak's comment. If she had noticed the glint in her sister's eyes, she would have been more worried than embarrassed. Marie had an idea and such things never turn out well.

Clearing her throat gently caused all eyes to focus on the Willard matron. "So I've been thinking that our best bet is to meet up with the rest of the Autobots. I imagine my daughters will be in great danger once the Decepticons find out about the Allspark."

"Yes," Wheeljack agreed. "They'll want to use the youngling's abilities to replenish their ranks."

"Just what I always wanted to be when I grew up, number one secret weapon for an army of robots wanting to conquer the universe," deadpanned Louise.

"Why would you want to be that?" Bluestreak asked.

Louise was going to give him one of her OMG looks as she caught sight of his earnestly confused face and decided against it, she didn't feel like explaining the nuances of sarcasm in the English language. Marie patted him on the head like one would a puppy and said, "I have much to teach you my young apprentice."

Bluestreak just gave her a look of incomprehension.

"Girls," the Willard matron warned in a familiar tone of voice that had the sister subconsciously napping to attention.

"Sorry," they murmured together, properly chastised.

"So, what we're going to do is this: Wheeljack is going to contact his superiors and get meeting coordinates. Don't mention anything about the Allspark, no sense risking eavesdroppers."

"Oh, that's not likely at all, our encryptions are practically unbreakable-well unless Soundwave intercepts them, but what are the odds of him being here on this planet?" Bluestreak stated.

"The point remains. Now once that's done we'll plan out our route. In the meanwhile you girls will start packing. I don't know how long we will be gone so take at least a couple of week's worth of clothing. I've made you both lists-" she gestured to lined pieces of paper with neat black ink writing that laid on the glass coffee table, "be sure to double check everything." She paused, looked at the still living room occupants. "Well, get moving," she ordered, ending the meeting.

_I'm a line break._

If they had been human, Sam was sure each of the Autobots would have sported a gob smacked look of disbelief. As it was, Prowl had muttered a faint "Impossible," before letting out a mechanical warble and doing the Cybertronian equivalent of fainting. This had sent Ratchet into a rant as he tried to revive the processor locked Prowl as Jazz looked on, torn between amusement at his bonded and feeling faint himself over the situation. All in all, understandable reactions to being told the Allspark, that had given life to your race and was thought destroyed, now lay in the hands of five tiny organic beings.

Optimus Prime, unsurprisingly, regained his composure first. "Primus has truly blessed us with a second chance for our race and Cybertron." His optics dimmed a little and he looked far off, his entire being radiating sadness as his thoughts turned to tragic memories that Sam knew he could never imagine. Eventually that sad gaze fell upon the two humans and softened. Mikaela was clutching Sam's arm as they both stood beneath the protective stance of Bumblebee. "I promise we'll do our best to protect you," the Autobot leader assured the two teenagers.

"The most efficient way to protect them would be to bring all five together to our base and up security precautions," said Prowl as Ratchet finished reviving him. "The _Solaris_ will be highly useful in such an endeavor. With your permission I will order Hound to proceed with the landing ahead of schedule and the rest of my team to rendezvous with expedience."

"Who knows what those twin pains in my aft have gotten up to without proper supervision," Ratchet grouched as Optimus gave his permission.

The mention of Prowl's team sparked a reminder in Sam. "Hey, Mikaela, in that vision didn't those sisters mention meeting up with some Autobots?"

The brunette beauty nodded. "Wheeljack and Bluestreak," she confirmed.

"That would explain why Wheeljack says he is bringing 'friends' with him. He is most likely already aware of their nature as Allspark carriers," Prowl mused.

Mikaela twisted her face up in a grimace. "Eew, you make it sound like we're carrying some infectious disease."

"Allsparkitus," Jazz pitched in. His bonded gave him a brief glare but refused to give a reply like he commonly did whenever Jazz felt the need to tease him.

"Maybe Allspark representative?" Optimus offered.

"Sounds like a government position. Incarnation?" said Mikaela.

"Way to religious sounding," Sam vetoed, ignoring the fact that the Allspark was part of Cybertronian theology.

"Avatar," spoke up Bumblebee.

The two humans mulled over it for a minute before nodding in agreement. "Sounds cool."

"Sounds like something from a computer game, but I suppose it's better than 'carriers.'"

"Now that we got that important bit of business out of the way," said Ironhide sarcastically, "I'd really like to go get Will, he should be here under guard."

"You should, with all haste," Prowl spoke, his normally stoic voice had a tinge of alarm to it. "I just contacted Sideswipe. Seems Sunstreaker and he had an altercation with Barricade."

"So I should be expecting a Decepticon patient soon?"Ratchet inquired, well aware of how much damage the twins could inflict upon a mech.

"No, he was rescued—by Soundwave," Prowl told them grimly.

Sam could practically hear the "da da da dah" that followed that statement. "Not good?"

"Dude's cool as a cucumber. Makes our Prowler here look like the poster child for Valium," Jazz added. Prowl just sighed.

"Then there's the whole mindreading trick," mentioned Ironhide.

"Mindreading, like telepathy?" Mikaela wondered.

"Along those lines. Like his name implies, Soundwave is so sensitive to waves he can pick up the impulses in a CPU, even the electrical signals in a human brain, if he's close enough to his target. As it is, no communications are safe from interception with him around, decrypted or not. He's far too good at cracking codes," lectured Ratchet. "Then there's his symbiots."

"You both have had the pleasure of meeting one: Frenzy," Bumblebee informed.

"That spastic freak, and there's more of them? My joy knows no bounds. "The thought of having to deal with more mini bundles of destruction was not a pleasant thought to Sam.

"Jazz, update Wheeljack about this new piece of information. Ironhide, please bring Captain Lennox and his family here. Make sure they're prepared for a long stay. Prowl, oversee the _Solaris_' landing. Ratchet—"

"I'll be in my med bay, I'm sure the twins will have some type of injury when they get here," Ratchet interrupted.

Optimus nodded. "—and Bumblebee will look after the younglings."

Sam felt a flash of annoyance at being referred to as a child in Transformer terms, once again, but stamped it down. The oldest human being would still be a child by their reckoning. He wondered what it was like to live so long. With the changes he was going through, he supposed he'd find out—that was if he survived to the end of the war. He shyly glanced back to the yellow mech behind him. At least he wouldn't be alone.


End file.
